


baby, fuck me with your mic on

by jxmxnbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Smut, Sub Ten, Ten moans for Kun for his project, but so is Ten so its fine, dance major ten, dom kun, kun hot, kun is whipped, music major kun, ten is ten, they end up fucking for real, they fuck and record it basically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxmxnbabe/pseuds/jxmxnbabe
Summary: “Let me help you” Ten offered, grinning bright, “I’m sure I can do better than you.” There was a mischievous look in his eye that Kun wasn’t entirely sure he trusted.. Kun hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you can, maybe you can’t.”“What do you mean, I can’t? I’m sure you’ve heard me plenty whenever we fuck.” Ten crossed his arms and glared at Kun.“I’m not saying you can’t, I'm just saying it might not fit-” Kun stopped mid sentence a challenging look in his eyes “Okay, you think you can do better than me, let’s try.” Kun got up from his chair.orKun and Ten fuck while the mic is recording





	baby, fuck me with your mic on

**Author's Note:**

> omg i can't belive im posting my first fic!! i honestly wouldn't have done with without Rea who betad this fic and never complained when i talked to them about it [(@nyankamoto)](https://twitter.com/nyankamoto) Rea, you're the Best ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ <3

“Kun, this is good work but it’s missing something-” Professor Min said frowning. “Your work has been exceptional so far but this - it feels safe and predictable, a B+ at most, if I’m being honest,” Professor Min said in disappointment as he handed Kun back his flash drive.

Kun nodded in understanding. He had felt that too but he just couldn’t put it into words. He’d been stuck in a rut these past couple of weeks and he didn’t know how to get out of it.

“I’m not sure how to make it better though,” Kun frowned looking at Professor Min, fiddling with his fingers. While making the track, he had tried every possible thing to make it interesting or better but his mind had kept drawing blanks.

Professor Min sighed as he shook his head, “Kun, your work is safe. Take a risk, do something you’d never do. This assignment is about creating a song that evokes emotions, just pick an emotion you never thought of doing.” 

Kun bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from screaming out loud or sighing in his professor’s face. Looking at Professor Min, Kun nodded again.

“Thank you, Professor, I’ll work on it as soon as I can.” With that, Kun turned around and left the room after getting a nod from his professor.

Kun sighed to himself as he walked out the door, breathing in the fresh hair outside. He felt suffocated, when the professor announced that the class would have a check in with their projects, he didn’t think much of it, he was a good student with good grades and amazing work. While he felt his work was not up to par as normal, he never expected Professor Min to tell him that his work was missing something. It was a shocker, it has never happened to him before; he  _ was _ the perfect student.

The assignment was to evoke emotions using a song and Kun picked love. That’s what he was good at; love songs. Songs that were soft, songs that spoke about romance and falling in love, that was his forte. What could he do now? If he couldn’t do love, what could he do? Kun’s mind raced a mile a minute.

Of course, there were other things to write songs about; things like struggles and ambition, significant events. But it felt like whatever Kun had experienced, he had already written and gotten an A for. It was hard to find something fresh that he had never done before when making music was such a dominant part of his life.

Professor Min was one of Kun’s favorite professors; he was open minded, understanding and had a passion for music. For him to tell Kun that his work wasn’t as good was a blow to his self esteem and a dent to his carefully cultivated pride. Kun thought of what Professor Min said to him just then. The words kept repeating inside his head.

Take a risk.

_ Take a risk. _

Kun shook his head and put the thought in the back of his mind. He would deal with it later. For now, he was late for his next class. 

_______________________

As Kun exited his last class, he felt a buzz in his pocket. Opening his phone,a text from Ten was visible on the lockscreen. His wonderful, gorgeous and sometimes annoying boyfriend. He felt a smile slip into his face as he unlocked his phone.

**Tennie <3:**

_ kuuuuuuuun  _ 4:32PM

_I’m done with practice early today_ 4:32PM

_wanna do something?_ 4:32PM

**Me:**

_sure babe, what do you want to do?_ 4:34PM

**Tennie <3:**

_maybe we can go try out that new cafe near the university!!_ 4:35PM

**Me:**

_okay (*^▽^*) lets meet in front of the gate?_ 4:35PM

**Tennie <3:**

_ alright see you!! ily _ 💋 4:35PM

Me:

_ ily2 _ ❤️

Kun pocketed his phone and started walking towards the main gate. He ran his hand through his bleached blonde hair and sighed for the millionth time that day, his irritation only growing when his fingers got tangled on some damaged ends He knows he should do some work for his project, but his mind is blank;  **empty** . Being with Ten always helped him out when he was stuck or in a rut. Hopefully by the end of the day, he’d have  _ some _ ideas on what to do with the project.

As Kun neared the main gate, he saw Ten waiting, on his phone. The smaller boy was wearing sweatpants and a shirt, carrying his dance duffle bag on his arm. He might have been wearing what an average university student would wear but Kun thought he looked gorgeous. But then again, he was biased.  _ Very  _ biased. Jogging slightly to reach him faster, Kun wrapped himself around Ten, back hugging him and pressing a kiss on the side of his head. Just being close to Ten, sharing his warmth, grounded Kun. As annoying as his little shit of a boyfriend could be, it was undeniable that Kun was pathetically in love. 

“Hey, babe, how was class?” Ten said, turning himself around in Kun’s arms, hugging him closer. Kun felt himself lean into the embrace more as he groaned, nuzzling his face in Ten’s neck as a means of comfort.

“That bad, huh?” Ten laughed, pulling away and pecking Kun on the lips, “Want to rant about it over coffee?” Ten offered. 

“Yes, please.” Kun nodded. 

Ten chuckled as he pulled away from Kun entirely, earning another groan and a pout. Instead, he interlocked their fingers and pulled Kun,starting to walk towards the cafe.

The smell of strong coffee hit them in the face as soon as they entered the cafe. It was crowded but that did not hide its beauty. It was decorated with plants everywhere, vines going up the walls, flowers blooming.. It was just pretty and minimalistic enough that it had a calming vibe, which was why university students flocked to it. The slightly higher price tag was worth it when you were afforded a moment of peace and tranquility.. It was a place that, on a normal day, Kun would appreciate and take inspiration from even, but today he just wanted his coffee and his Ten.

“Hey, how about I go order and you find us a table?” Ten asked, turning his head towards Kun.

“Yeah, sure.” Ten handed Kun his duffle bag to take with him and walked towards the counter, rolling on his heels as he waited in line. Kun looked around trying to spot an empty table, which was a rather hard task considering the amount of people in the cafe. He finally spotted a small table, with only two seats at the corner of the cafe. Kun rushed to the table and sat on the chair quickly, sending an apologetic look at the couple that had also been walking towards it. He discarded the duffle bag beside his legs and pulled out his phone, not wanting to look awkward in public. He just checked his social media, nothing new. Perhaps he should make a song about the wonders of cooking? No, he had already turned a recipe into a song once. Perhaps he should write about the courting of Dong Sicheng by Nakamoto Yuta; both were ridiculously popular and their entire whirlwind relationship had captivated the entire student body, even the ones who weren’t usually interested in gossip. Kun was sure Sicheng would give into a date soon - Ten, on the other hand, bet at least two more months of pining and some hatefucking. Speaking of the devil, he felt someone sit in front of him. Glancing up, he saw Ten relaxing into the chair, pushing a drink in front of him.

“Iced Americano, with an extra shot because you look like you need it.” Ten smiled sympathetically and Kun felt a little bad for calling him a devil in his head just seconds ago. Ten was an angel, sent directly from the higher powers to specifically make sure Kun didn’t cry in a cafe alone with no extra shots in his iced americano.

“You’re an angel Ten.” Kun informed him as he took a long sip of the coffee. Ten smiled back smugly, clearly aware. He felt himself slowly regaining his will to live. He sighed; he had needed that.

“So, what’s been bothering you?” Ten reached out and put his hand on top of Kun’s while sipping his drink with the other. Kun smiled slightly turning over his hand to interlock their fingers.

“It’s just- I got some bad feedback on the checkup of my music course assignment,” Kun could see Ten’s eyes widening. This has never happened before so Ten must have been shocked too. It was a testament to how secure he felt with Ten to even divulge such a dent to his pride. “I’m not sure what I can do, to be completely honest.”

“Okay, let’s try and dissect this. I remember you said you’re writing a love song, right?” Ten tilted his head. Kun felt warm; perhaps it was because he was so emotionally fragile at the moment but Ten’s practicality and understanding of what Kun needed meant a lot.

“Yeah but Professor Min said it was predictable and safe. Like what does that even mean?” Kun said, sighing as his eyebrows drew close with frustrated look on his face.

“Tell me about it,” Ten looked Kun in the eye, tightening his grip on his fingers. “Tell what the song is about.” 

Kun took another sip of his drink. He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again, hesitating. “Well, it’s a normal love song, about a couple who fall in love at first sight.”

Ten gave Kun a look that screamed ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’. “You said it yourself, it’s a normal love song and your professor said it was predictable. Falling in love at first sight? Kun, it took us 3 years to get our shit together.”

“Yeah but I’ve already written too many songs about us. I wanted to tell this story but I don’t know how to take it from here now. Like, how do I change it without changing it too much, without redoing it? It’s too late to redo a whole song,” Kun rubbed his face with his hand, suddenly exhausted as he aired out all the anxieties that had been running around in his mind.

“You don’t really have to change it all, just change a few things, maybe a beat or add something. Mix up the lyrics a bit,” Ten shrugged. “You’re a musical genius, I’m sure you can figure it out. Rethink the story you want to tell from a different lens, maybe,” Ten squeezed Kun’s hand. “You got this, babe.”

“I guess so,” Kun sighed, thinking. “I mean it doesn’t have to only be about love at first sight, does it? I can change it to, I don’t know, maybe nostalgia? Loneliness, lus-” Kun’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, “Lust, I could do lust. I have never done it before, not explicitly anyway, and I’m sure I could turn a song about love at first sight to lust at first sight.” 

Ten looked at Kun, a bewildered look on his face as Kun’s morose mood quickly turned into such excitement, he was practically vibrating as his thoughts zoomed with new ideas.

“Thank you, babe.” Kun jumped up from his seat and hugged Ten, not even minding the table between them. 

“I didn’t do anything, you did it by yourself,” Ten laughed, hugging him tight. 

“Can we go home now? I’m feeling inspired and don’t want to lose the feeling.” Barely waiting for a reply, Kun dragged Ten behind him and both left the café and trekked to their shared apartment, Ten only mildly complaining for the sake of complaining even as his grip on Kun’s hand didn’t loosen.

Opening the door to their apartment, Kun bolted to his studio, his fingers itching to work. He could hear Ten laughing behind him. Going into his modest home studio, Kun booted up his computer and took off his jacket while he waited. He sat down on the chair and put on his headsets and just like that, he was immersed in his work.

Not noticing the time passing, tt was suddenly  _ 9:47PM  _ when Kun finally pulled off his headsets and glanced at the clock. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was almost done, but it felt like there was one element missing, something to spice up the track. What could he possibly add to a song about lust? He already added the bed squeaking noise, there’s not that many options that he could use.

_ ‘Take a risk.’ _

** _‘Take a risk.’_ **

Kun remembered Professor Min’s words again. He thought about it; what was usually connected to lust? Sex? Passion? Pleasure? It was like a lightbulb had gone off over Kun’s head. Pleasure and what was the most audible form of pleasure? Moans. He could try recording his own moans, Kun thought before nodding to himself. It was a risk but then again, that was what his professor had said, wasn’t it? To take a risk.

Putting the headset back on, Kun turned towards his computer and pressed record. For a few seconds nothing came out of his mouth. He felt too awkward. Kun closed his eyes and tried his best to recreate a moan. A couple of takes later, Kun stopped the recording and tried putting it on the track. Listening to it for a few times, Kun could see that a moan would be the final touch to the song, but his moan specifically didn’t fit. He decided to try another take, pressing the record button he turned back towards the microphone and started again.

Kun heard a loud knock through his headphones and looked up, seeing Ten peek his head through the door. Kun took off his headphones and stopped the recording. “Hey, it’s 10PM, you haven’t come out to eat dinner yet, I ordered your favorite,” Ten said with a frown on his face. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m almost done with this and we can have a stress-free evening and enjoy the weekend.” Kun said with an apologetic look on his face. He knew the weekend is usually their time as during the weekdays, both of them are busy with projects, recordings and practice. It  _ was _ their senior year. So they made the weekends a time where they both relax and spend time with each other. 

Ten sighed. “Okay that’s it.” 

Kun looked at him confused as Ten marched forwards and grabbed Kun by his bicep and pulled him off the chair. Tiny though Ten may be, he held a lot of strength in those dancers limbs. 

“What are you doing?” Kun asked mildly. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ten glared up at Kun. “If you won’t willingly get up to eat then I'm forcing you.” Kun chuckled and allowed Ten to pull him out of the studio and into the kitchen, allowing himself to be led. Of course, with Ten so determined, it wasn’t as though he had much of a choice. 

Ten sat Kun on the chair at the kitchen table then went to get the food that was being reheated. Ten put down the food in front of Kun and sat beside him. 

“What happened? I thought you had it all figured out?” Ten asked Kun, handing Kun his utensils pointedly.

Kun nodded as he ate. “I did- I do have it figured out, it’s just that there was something missing in the song and I thought of adding moans but no matter how many times I record it, it doesn’t sound as perfect as I would like.” 

Ten’s eyebrows rose up “A moan?” A tint of a smirk at his lips. “How very risque of you, Qian Kun.”

“Yeah, the professor told me to take a risk and the song is about lust and sex so I thought why not,” Kun shrugged as he took another bite. 

“Let me help you” Ten offered, grinning bright, “I’m sure I can do better than you.”There was a mischievous look in his eye that Kun wasn’t entirely sure he trusted.. Kun hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you can, maybe you can’t.” 

“What do you mean, I can’t? I’m sure you’ve heard me plenty whenever we fuck.” Ten crossed his arms and glared at Kun. 

“I’m not saying you  _ can’t _ , I'm just saying it might not fit-” Kun stopped mid sentence a challenging look in his eyes “Okay, you think you can do better than me, let’s try.” Kun got up from his chair.

“No” Ten pushed him back into the chair, “You finish eating. I’m going to go shower and then we can try recording.” Kun knew there was no point in arguing with Ten so he just nodded and went back to eating, hiding his smile in his food as Ten pressed a kiss to his cheek before he left to go take a shower. 

An hour later, Ten came into the kitchen, freshly showered and wearing boxers and a shirt. Kun was finishing up washing the dishes and dried his hands. 

“Ready?” Kun looked at Ten with a look he knew would grind Ten’s gears.. 

“Let’s do this.” Ten huffed and turned around and out of the door. They both headed into the studio. Kun closed the door behind them and motioned Ten to stand beside the microphone that was still set up beside his chair and computer from earlier. As Ten went to stand there Kun took a seat at his chair and opened up the app to press record. He looked up and nodded to Ten who nodded back, he pressed record then motioned for Ten to start. 

Ten looked Kun, eyes half lidded and moaned. Kun could feel his ears and cheeks heating up so he turned back to the computer. Yes, that was his boyfriend. Yes, he still got flustered at the pretty moan.

“Was that okay?” Ten asked as Kun stopped the recording, looking up at Ten. 

“It was good but can you make it more breathy?” Ten nodded and went back to moaning. A couple of takes later; “Can you make your moan higher? Like a higher pitch?” Ten smiled sardonically, nodded again, bit back his slight frustrations and went back to recording.

“Actually, can you lower the pitch?” Ten huffed into the microphone but complied. 

After the 5th recording, Kun turned to Ten, lowered his headphones and said, “Can you make the moans more believable?” 

“Why don’t you come here and make me moan for real then.” Ten glared at him. Kun knew the frustration was fleeting and smiled.

Kun stood up and closed the short distance between them, looking in Ten’s eyes 

“Maybe I will.” he whispered against Ten’s lips before capturing them in a kiss. Ten instantly moaned against his mouth, looping his arms around Kun’s neck, fingers threading in his hair pulling him closer. Ten’s mouth felt hot against Kun’s demanding lips and what could Kun do but give in? 

Kun wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him even closer. As they parted, Ten panted heavily as Kun trailed kisses down Ten’s throat, sucking harshly at a spot he knew was sensitive, causing Ten to moan out loud. Kun slid his arm just underneath Ten’s ass, patting him on it slightly to tell him to jump. Ten jumped and wrapped his legs around Kun’s waist, locking his ankles together around him, pulling him flush against him.

Kun pulled them back and guided them towards desk that was a step away and settled Ten on it. Ten looked up at Kun, lips parted looking bruised and slick with spit. 

“Is is still recording?” Kun nodded, “Good.” Ten said as went to suck a bruise under Kun’s jaw. “How about we make it a competition?” Ten continued sucking hickies on Kun’s neck, “Whoever makes the other moan the loudest wins.” 

Kun grabbed Ten’s face and pulled him away from his neck, Ten looked up in surprise. 

“Win what exactly?” Kun said with a raised eyebrow. Not that it mattered; he would win regardless.. Ten hummed, perhaps realizing he had to do more than just double dare Kun into fucking him well and good, thinking on his feet., “How about the loser does the dishes for a month?” Kun stared at Ten bewildered and chuckled “Okay, okay you’re on.”

  
  


When Ten kissed him again, it had a bit more edge to it, as though Ten wanted to swallow him whole. It was easy to get lost in the slide of their tongues, in the pretty noises Ten made when Kun’s hands found their way under his shirt. 

“Off,” Ten muttered against Kun’s lips, tugging at his shirt. 

Kun quickly obliged, taking off his shirt and throwing it carelessly to the side. He could feel Ten’s gaze on his body, feverishly hot. Ten copied Kun, throwing his shirt in the same direction, leaving him with only his boxers while Kun still had his jeans on. Kun swallowed at the sight of Ten, open and vulnerable, for  _ him _ .

Ten got off the table and flipped them, pushing Kun towards it, caging him in. He trailed his fingers down Kun’s torse slowly, leaving goosebumps in his wake before stopping right at his belt. Taking his time, Ten unbuckled the belt, letting it fall to the floor with an audible clank. He unbuttoned the pants, making sure his finger only grazed Kun’s bulge, looking up at Kun with bright eyes. Smirking, Ten dropped down to his knees. 

Ten tugged Kun’s pants and underwear down at the same time, causing Kun’s half hard cock to spring free. Ten licked his lips and grabbed the shaft, guiding his lips towards the head. It only took a few kitten licks for Kun to be fully hard. When Ten looked up at him with evident triumph in his eyes, Kun tried to be cool, seemingly unaffected.

Ten smiled at the challenge as he took more of Kun’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he went until it reached the back of his throat. Kun bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as he pulled back with pop and went down again, taking Kun whole in one go. 

Kun groaned loudly as he laced his fingers through Ten’s hair. “Fuck.” 

Ten continued sucking, every few seconds he’d stop and stroke Kun’s cock instead, moaning around his cock when Kun tugged playfully at his hair. It all came to a head much too soon and Kun managed to find words.

“Stop, stop” Kun was breathless, his voice hoarse. “I’m going to cum soon and I haven’t played with you yet.” Kun pulled Ten up and dragged them both to the chair, sitting down and pulling a giggling Ten onto his lap. 

Kun bit his lip when Ten moved against him, their cocks rubbing together. 

“Well someone enjoyed that didn’t they?” Kun’s jab was hoarse as Ten’s hardened, clothed cock slid against his. Ten glared at Kun looking like an angry kitten, ready to pounce. “Not my fault I have a hot boyfriend.” 

Objectively, Kun knew he was conventionally attracted. Moreover, he knew Ten obviously found him attractive. Kun knew all of this but his mind stuttered at the naked compliment as Ten was half naked on top of him. Kun flushed, shaking his head as he pulled Ten into a searing kiss and worked Ten out of his boxers in some feat of gymnastics fuelled entirely by horniness. Kun kneaded Ten’s ass, cupping them and pulling them apart as one of his fingers lightly brushing over Ten’s hole. Ten gasped against Kun’s lips. 

Suddenly, Kun’s lust filled mind remembered an important detail. “Wait, I have to get lube and a condom.”

Ten snickered, capturing Kun’s lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss before saying, “Maybe I did something earlier.” Kun stared at Ten in confusion as he got up from Kun’s lap and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Thought we’d need this at some point,” Ten held them up an impish smile on his face. 

“You little minx, come here.” Kun growled grabbing Ten by the waist pulling him back in his lap. Kun kissed Ten as he took the bottle of lube from him, uncapping it with a pop. He took a generous amount and slowly worked a finger in him. Ten was tight, it had been a while since they went full on penetrative sex and Kun had bottomed last time. 

Ten relaxed, allowing Kun to insert another probing finger and start scissoring. Ten moaned pushing back into Kun’s fingers. 

“More, I can handle it.” Ten huffed out. 

“Don’t make me put you in whiny baby jail,” Kun grunted out. It wasn’t  _ easy _ doing what he was doing from their position and Kun wanted to make absolutely sure he wasn’t hurting Ten - much anyway. Ten liked it a little rough. 

“Oh, kinky,” Ten choked out as Kun crooked his fingers. “I’ll be the guard and you be the prisoner and you seduce me.”

“Everything about that scenario makes me uncomfortable,” Kun laughed against Ten’s neck, wincing when Ten dug his fingers into his biceps. “Power imbalance. How about we’re  _ both _ prisoners?”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Ten said. “Be gay, do crimes.  _ Together _ . Oh, God,  _ please _ , more.”

Kun glanced at Ten’s face to make sure, getting a clear nod before he inserted the third finger. Kun fucked Ten shallowly with three fingers, making sure not to brush over the nerve bundle that would get Ten particularly vocal.

“I’m ready.” Ten squeezed Kun’s shoulder to get his attention. “Come on, old man. You’re taking years off my life with this pace.”

Kun reached with his hands to get the condom packet from the desk and opened it with his teeth. 

“Okay, that was hot.” Ten bit his lips as he looked at Kun. Kun chuckled and rolled the condom on his cock, pumping it to hardness before, squeezing out more lube and spreading it on his cock, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. 

Kun grabbed his cock and slid it between Ten’s cheeks, the blunt head pressing against Ten’s hole as he prepared himself, like,  _ emotionally _ .

“Are you having a moment?” Ten gritted through his teeth, annoyed at the fact that Kun was taking his time. “Fuck me already.”

Kun tutted “So impatient. Be nice or you won’t get what you want.”

“Fuck me. Now.” Ten exhaled, pushing back in an attempt to get Kun’s cock in him, his voice just whiny enough to move Kun into action. Kun hummed, pushing his cock inside slowly, causing Ten to groan. He stopped and said, “Good one but try again.” Kun pulled out from Ten. Getting a glare from the latter, Kun just raised his eyebrows.

Ten stared at Kun, eyes hazy and desperate, lips red and bitten.

“Please, fuck me, please, please,” Despite his needy voice, Ten was still, not grinding down on Kun, letting Kun make his own moves. Kun smiled, “That’s a good boy.” and let Ten sink onto his cock completely, bottoming out slowly as Ten exhaled happily. 

Ten released a high pitched moan as Kun adjusted a little, balls deep in Ten. “You’re so tight.” 

Ten gave a grin at the words, leaning down to kiss Kun thoroughly before taking a few seconds to ground himself before then settling his hands back Kun’s shoulders and moving slowly. “Fuck, this feels so good.”

Kun leaned forward and started leaving open mouth kisses on Ten’s neck as Ten gradually took over control of the pace, feeling Ten’s breath hitch under his lips as Ten worked himself up.. 

“Hey, babe,” Ten’s voice was rough but not nearly as fucked out as Kun would like. 

“Yeah?”

“Why am I the one doing all the work when you said you’d make me moan?” Ten whispered against his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, making Kun hiss. Kun remembered the start of this and the little challenge.

Kun moved, causing Ten to yelp at the sudden friction. 

“Hold on, kitten,” He said and Ten swallowed, nodding as he wrapped his arms around Kun’s neck. Kun got up and walked over to the desk. He placed Ten on the desk before patting Ten’s ass and pulling out. Ten whined at the loss but let Kun do as he wanted.

“What are you doing?” Ten said breathing heavily, eyes still hazy with lust, his lips twisted into a pout. Kun didn’t pay mind and manhandled him into turning around. “Remember the safeword?” Kun reached behind Ten and grabbed the discarded belt. 

“Safeword..?” Ten’s eyes widened. He knew what Kun meant; he felt himself slowly entering the headspace. It had been a while since they had indulged in this and he slipped in easily when Ten looked back at him with trusting eyes. “Yes, sir. The safeword is purple.” 

“Good.” Kun grabbed Ten’s hands and and wrapped the belt around them behind his back. It wasn’t too tight that Ten couldn’t free himself but there was a certain power in knowing that even if Ten could, he wouldn’t. Not when he was with Kun like this. Kun pressed a soft kiss on Ten’s shoulder blade before he bent Ten over the desk, lining himself up against Ten’s hole. He slammed his cock inside of Ten and Ten let out a choked out noise. 

“God,” Ten’s voice was barely audible. “Yes, that’s it. More.”

He held Ten’s hips and thrusted in and out, hips snapping quickly but consistently. Ten moaned loudly, helplessly whining as Kun fucked into him, hitting the bundle of nerve as often as he could. 

“Faster,” Ten groaned. A smack sound was heard around the room as Kun spanked Ten’s ass.

“Faster what?” Kun growled. 

“Faster,  _ sir _ , please,” Ten words were coming out in cut off sobs at this point as Kun kept hitting his prostate over and over again. “I’m so close, sir,  _ please _ , let me cum.” 

Ten started to fucked himself back into Kun, the goddamn brat that he was. 

“Please, please,” He begged prettily, the noise going straight to Kun’s cock, pushing him closer towards the edge. Another smack was heard as Kun slapped Ten’s ass again. 

“Did I tell you to move?” Kun said as he somehow managed to stop and teach his kitten some manners and pulled out. “Am I not doing enough?”

“No, no please,” Ten squirmed but remained in place. “You’re so good, please, I’m sorry.” Ten turned to face him, his face red and eyes out of focus and hazy. His voice was absolutely wrecked when he continued, “ _ Please _ .” 

And well - Kun was a sucker for Ten begging and Ten knew it.

“You do that again and I’m not going to let you come, you hear me?” Kun warned to the near sobbing Ten. 

“Yes, sir. Won’t happen again, sir.”

“Good boy.” Kun said as he turned Ten around. Despite his words, his fingers were gentle as he untied the belt, hoisting him up on the table. Kun pushed himself back into Ten with a groan. “Wrap your arms around my neck kitten.” Kun said as he held onto Ten’s waist. 

Ten looped his arms around Kun’s neck and pulled himself closer as Kun fucked back into him. He thrusted hard and fast. Ten moaned at the new angle, his moans turning into hitched whining as Kun quickened his pace. 

Just a few more thrusts. “Cum for me, baby,,” Kun said looking Ten in the eyes, hands stroking Ten’s cock. 

Ten let go, his nails piercing into Kun’s flesh as his orgasm hit him hard. His moan was high pitched as his walls clenched around Kun, his body shaking as Kun continued moving. 

“You’re so pretty like this, kitten,” Kun grunted out as he hung dangerously close to the edge. “Everything about you; you even  _ sound _ so pretty.” 

It only took Ten messily pressing their lips together in a kiss that Kun let himself fall over, groaning as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting in Ten erratically. Ten unwittingly let out small noises at the overstimulation but he held Kun close, unwilling to let him move away. 

They stayed like that for a moment, even after both had come down from their high, just wrapped around each other, breathing each other in. It was another moment before he pulled out slowly, kissing Ten’s low complaint away and took off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. 

“Can you let me go now?’ Kun whispered. Ten shook his head petulantly, resting his head on Kun’s shoulder. Kun laughed and let him have this for a while, wrapping his arms around Ten to keep him warm, pressing the occasional soft kiss against Ten’s skin as Ten came back to himself.

“Your studio smells of sex now,” Ten said finally, breathing out and pulling away. “Oops.”

“It’s okay,” Kun smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss before pulling away and grabbing his shirt from the ground and wiping Ten and himself clean.

“That was...something.” Ten laid bonelessly on the desk, a blissed out expression on his face.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kun said as he gathered Ten in his arms. 

“Yes, it has,”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you don’t wanna be laying down on a hard surface.” Kun said as he picked up Ten and carried him over to their room. He laid him down on the bed and straightened himself. “Where are you going?” Ten pouted, reaching out to Kun. He always got clingy and whiny after sex, especially when they got too into it, not that Kun minds in the slightest.

Kun chuckled, “I’m just going to stop the recording in the studio and I'll be back.” Kun pressed a kiss on Ten’s forehead. 

“I forgot about that.” Ten gasped as he turned red, undoubtedly remembering what he said in the room and what sort of noises had come out of him.

Kun ruffled Ten’s hair, laughing, and left the room. He went back into the studio and checked on the recording.

It was good, really good, actually. And Kun knew exactly how to use it in the song. 

He blushed at the thought of people hearing what he’s been up to in his private life; he was a pretty private person. He didn’t interact with his classmates much as he has his own wonderful group of friends outside of his university, so he never felt the need to socialize with them past group work. Kun doubts his classmates even knew he had a boyfriend or that he was gay. 

He shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. They could think whatever they wanted. The most important thing is for him to get an A on this. Kun saved the recording and closed his computer. 

H’d work on it tomorrow; for now, he had a clingy kitten waiting in bed for him.

_______________________

“Good morning class,” Professor Min entered the classroom holding his coffee, his mint hair ruffled from the wind. “Today we’ll be listening to everyone’s projects.” 

Chatter was heard through the classroom; some students were excited, some were nervous. Kun was with the latter, he was proud of his song, after pulling an all nighter to finish it and taking another day to refine it, he was really proud but at the same time he was nervous of people hearing his song a style he hadn’t done before. 

“We’ll play the songs in alphabetical order of the student who made it and they will get feedback from me and their peers after the song ends,” Professor Min said, looking at the students. “The songs should express the emotion you’re trying to evoke so there’s no need to explain the song itself unless it’s very unclear.” 

Kun bit his lip in worry; he hoped his song wouldn’t need an explanation. He worked hard to finish it up, he had to take out the lewd noises and the dialog he had with Ten as it would be too rated even for an explicit song. Moreso, it was  _ private _ . There were things that only Kun and Ten knew and the listeners were only going to get a small glimpse.

Professor Min cleared his throat, “Let’s start, shall we?” He went behind his desk and opened up the list of submissions. “First one up, Ahn Hyojin.” 

Professor Min clicked the play button and sharp words and a harsh beat surrounded the silence of the room. You could see students jamming to the song, bobbing their head up and down. Kun thought the song might try to evoke anger based on the lyrics and the harsh beat but he decided to wait and see what his classmates thought. A couple of minutes later, the song ended. 

“Can someone tell me what emotion was connected to this song?” Professor Min looked at the students. Several hands raised up. “Mr. Lee you can answer this.” Professor Min pointed to a short male with black hair. 

“I would say, maybe... anger?” The boy, whose name Kun thinks name is Jihoon, said. 

“Why do you say that?” Professor Min raised his eyebrows. 

“Well because of the way the beat felt like it was trying to make you angry. Also the lyrics hinted at it a bit,” The boy chuckled. “Made me feel like going to town on a punching bag.”

“Good Mr. Lee you got it right,” Professor Min nodded “Okay, onto the next name, Bae Juho.”

With that the class continued on, the list getting shorter and closer to Q. Kun still felt a bit nervous but that subsided as one of his classmates also picked a risky genre and didn’t get shit for it so Kun thought he’s safe to the least. 

“-and next up we have, Mr. Qian.” Professor Min made eye contact with Kun, as if saying ‘Don’t disappoint me’. Kun wouldn’t disappoint him but a part of him felt that he was definitely disappointing his mother when Professor Min hit play.

Kun fidgeted in his seat as the first note of his song played out loud. The beat was heavy and sultry, the lyrics were about two people meeting and having instant sexual connection.

_ There’s no need for trivial reasons _

_ I’ve known everything since i first saw you, feel it _

  
  


Kun glanced up from where he’s looking down and saw the majority of his class in shock. His professor had his mouth slightly open, his expression intense in concentration. His classmates started hollering and whistling but quieted down when Professor Min glared at them, seemingly enraptured by the song. Kun giggled a little under his breath, the next part of song was his favorite.

_ All of my nerves are all on edge _

_ I’m trembling all over _

Sounds of Ten’s moans were heard in the background as the song continued on.

_ Stop baby don’t stop _

_ Don’t stop, baby don’t stop _

Kun felt eyes on him and his face heated up as he slid down on his chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

_ I like it when we get closer _

_ When it gets risky _

_ I want you to hit me and kick me, ruin me. _

If you listen closely, you could almost hear Ten’s voice moaning and begging for more. The lyrics dwindled down and only bed squeaking noises filled classroom until the song ended.

Complete silence. Then suddenly - 

“Didn’t know you had it in you Qian.” Daniel, one of Kun’s classmates, smirked.The silence broke as students murmured among themselves while some called Kun out on his good job.

“Silence.” Professor Min said as the classroom quieted down. He cleared his throat, “Can someone tell me what emotion was connected to this song?” 

Almost all of the class raised their hand. 

“Mr. Wen.” Professor Min gestured towards said person. 

“It’s about fucking,” Junhui’s voice was deadpan but his lips played at a smile. 

“Language,” Professor Min said without much heat or conviction.

“Hey,” Jun held up his hands in surrender. “It’s a great song. I’d eff word to that.” 

The other students in the classes nodded at Junhui’s answer. 

“Is that correct Mr. Qian?” Professor Min fixed his stare back on Kun. 

“Yes, it’s true.” Kun said, face and ears flamed up red. Despite the praise, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Okay good,” Professor Min nodded with a small smile and turned back to the students, “Next up-” 

Kun tuned him out; he had wanted to pay attention really but he was mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back home and snuggle up to Ten and nap. Speaking of Ten, Kun opened his phone, hiding it under his desk. 

**Me:**

_I am done. Its submitted and presented and im d.o.n.e_ 1:47PM

**Tennie <3:**

_ Yessss finally bb congrats _ 1:48PM

_ What was the reactions pls tell me they were shocked  _ 1:48PM

_ I love a good shocked reaction _ 1:48PM

**Me:**

_ they were  _ _ (｡￫∀￩｡) _ 1:49PM

_ I’ll tell you all about it at home _ 1:49PM

_ I’m bringing dinner!! _ 1:49PM

Kun closed his phone without checking the reply, knowing Ten would bug him and try to annoy him into giving details. He tried his best to focus on the remaining time of his class- at least he could relax now and not be on edge. 

________________________

  
  


“Honey, I’m home,” Kun said jokingly as he entered their apartment, one hand opening the door, other holding the food bag. He heard footsteps as Ten came out of their bedroom.

“Finally, I was starving” Ten said, patting his stomach. Kun rolled his eyes and went inside, closing the door behind him.

“Get the plates and utensils please.” Kun instructed Ten, who hummed and said “I already did before you told me.” Looking as if he accomplished something amazing, which he technically had; Kun could give him points for that. 

Kun chuckled, “Alright, I'm sorry.” Ten nodded in satisfaction and turned around to go to the kitchen table. 

“Okay, tell me everything.” Ten insisted as they both sat down with the food in front of them. And so he did, telling Ten everything, sparing no details, knowing Ten would know if he did.

  
  
  


“Woah, I’m so full,” Ten streched. “I can’t wait to crash into bed and nap.” 

Kun tutted, “Can’t believe you forgot our bet already?” Ten looked at Kun in confusion. 

“Bet?”

Kun hummed, “Yes, the bet, remember? Whoever makes the other moan the loudest wins, loser does the dishes.” Ten’s eyes widened as Kun continued, “And according to the recording, I win.” He smirked at Ten. Kun got up and walked to the bedroom, fully intending on napping or some light reading.

“Wait,” Ten said. Kun turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Round 2?” Ten tilted his head, gaze intense, looking at Kun.

Kun laughed and turned back around and walked to the bedroom. He stopped at the door when he noticed Ten wasn’t following and turned around again. “Coming kitten?” Kun looked at Ten, who scrambled to get up. 

“Yes sir.” Ten teased happily as he skipped to the bedroom, following Kun.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked this!!! if you wanna follow me on twitter [@eboyvmins](https://twitter.com/eboyvmins) i don't bite (〃＾▽＾〃)


End file.
